Dry mouth may be caused by several different factors including but not limited genetics, systemic illness, reactions to medications and aging. The degree to which an individual can experiences dry mouth can vary greatly. Stimulation of saliva production and use of oral moisturizers and substitute saliva are used to reduce dry mouth. Saliva production may be stimulated by various modalities such as mechanical, chemical, electrical and pharmacological. Of the products commercially available, the degree and duration of effectiveness varies. Thus, there is a need for more effective, longer lasting compositions that can be used to moisten the oral cavity and reduce dry mouth in individuals.